simply toxic
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: "His lips were like magic; simply magic that was casting a spell on her. But, she tasted the magic leaving a paradise that she enjoyed." NaLu. Dedicated to: platinum-breaker


**I haven't created a one-shot in forever which is so weird. I love the feeling of writing a one-shot.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot it was based on Toxic (mealnie martinez cover) It has a remix to the cover.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the one-shot.**

 **Dedeicated to: platinum-breaker simply because this person has been a great author.**

* * *

 _ **Simply toxic**_

 **…**

 _ **{taste of your of your lips**_

 _ **I'm on a ride**_

 _ **You're toxic I'm slipping' under**_

 _ **With a taste of a poison paradise}**_

* * *

Lucy crossed her legs, and she bit her lower lip, her glasses at the edge of her nose. She blinked and the corner of her mouth tugged into a sexy smile. She was reading one of her famous romance novels by one of her favorite authors.

"Taste of his lips was like melting chocolate," Lucy repeated as she skimmed the sentence. "It was like magic; simple, but beautiful magic."

Lucy sighed and she hummed in appraisal of the details her favorite author has given her. Exposure was not her cup of tea but she enjoyed it when it's by her favorite author.

Lucy brushed the golden strand that was near her eye. She pushed it behind her ear and her eyes never left the page. She's always tried to write a romance novel but her attempts always failed miserably; leaving her bitter disappointment.

Lucy turned to the next page and she wondered how come she never tried these things with Natsu? After all, she has taken a liking to Natsu for a very long time.

Lucy pressed her lips together. The reason being was because Natsu was simply an idiot and she will leave it at that. Sometimes, she wonders why she even tired to get the idiot attention.

Lucy slammed her book shut and she blinked. It was no time for reading; she was supposed to meet up with Natsu a long time ago.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the clock and she ran her fingers through her soft locks. She rolled her eyes as she read the time. It was five-thirty and Natsu is probably looking for her.

Lucy stood up from her bed and she laid her novel on her pillow. She will finish it after her very special mission with Natsu. Apparently she has to dress as a maid again and persuade the boss—with her sex appeal—to give her a deadly potion.

Biting her lower lip, Lucy put her hair into a pony tail and she grabbed her boots. Lucy glanced back at her romance novel before her mind was drifted off to Natsu. Oh Mavis, if she can just get a taste of his lips she will be simply satisfied.

Lucy grabbed her bag and she walked towards her door. Fixing the collar of her shirt, Lucy opened the door only to find Natsu raising an eyebrow at her.

Lucy blinked. Why is he here?

"Natsu," Lucy said as she stared at him. She licked her lips as she tried to fight off the temptation to kiss him right then and there. "Why are you here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at the guild."

Natsu pouted as he pushed past her and scampered over to her bed. Lucy rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Natsu pouted. "The job was already taken and the asshole Gray went with Juvia."

Lucy knitted her eyebrows. Gray is now accepting Juvia; Lucy wondered what came over him.

"Well, don't be upset," Lucy said with a slight smile. "I'm sure we'll get another job soon. Do you want me to make you a sandwich to make you feel better?"

Natsu stared at her before he grinned. Lucy closed her eyes for a brief moment before she cleared her throat. She has to stop daydreaming of Natsu.

"Yeah," Natsu said as he lay on Lucy's bed with comfort. It seemed like he belong there. Lucy wished that he did belong there, right next to her.

"Okay, I'll go make it," Lucy said and she dropped her bag on the ground before opening the door to go make that sandwich.

As Lucy left, Natsu's eyes wandered around her room before he fell his sights on a novel that was right beside him.

Sitting up, he grabbed the novel from the pillow. It was a romance novel as far as he could tell because the cover was male holding a female.

Natsu grinned. "Maybe I should read it. After all, I'm always curious of Lucy's been reading."

And with that note, Natsu began to read the page that Lucy forgot to finish.

* * *

 **{—X—}**

* * *

Lucy brought the glass of juice towards her lips before she began to drink it. She was waiting for the bread to be toasted already so she can make the sandwich for Natsu.

Lucy sighed and she pressed the glass on her table. Her finger traced the beautifully outline of the butterfly that decorated for table. She can't help but think about her romance novel and Natsu.

She wanted to be with Natsu. She wanted Natsu to love her as much as she loved him. She wanted Natsu to need her as she simply needed for him so she can breathe. He was her everything and he was the one that she cannot have.

Simply because Natsu was a dense dragon slayer and he only thought about being just friends. All his life, he only thinks about protecting his friends. He never had given a thought or two about being in love.

Lucy pursed her lips. She was in love and she cannot have that love. Lucy rubbed her temple.

Hearing the toaster ding, Lucy walked over and grabbed the bread and laid it on a plate. She grabbed her knife, gripping it firmly, and before she can dip it into the mayonnaise, she felt something warm on her neck.

So, on impulse, Lucy dropped her knife and she blinked, dumbfounded. She then felt another kiss pressed onto her shoulder and Lucy felt herself mewling in delight.

Who the hell was kissing her and making a good job of it?

Lucy shivered as she felt another kiss was near her ear and then a blow.

Natsu knitted his eyebrows before pulling away from Lucy. Is that how girls liked being kissed?

Lucy, calming her erratic heartbeat, turned to face the person that she wished he was not here at this moment.

"Luce," Natsu said with the bite of his lip, "is that how you like being kissed?"

Lucy only blinked. "Natsu, what were you doing to me?"

Natsu knitted his eyebrows before wetting his lips. "I was kissing you. This book was describing it."

Natsu held the novel in his hand. Lucy's eyes widen and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. He read her novel and worse, he read the—highly—detailed part about being kissed.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she tried to calm herself down. She took in deep breaths and she finally found herself calming down but the shade of red never left her cheeks. "Give me back my book."

Natsu nodded at her request and handed her back her book. Lucy snatched the book away from him, blushing furiously red, and clutching it against her chest. Natsu only slid his hands in his pockets.

"Lucy," Natsu said slowly as he eyed her. He bit his lower lip. He wondered why Lucy read that stuff. She even enjoyed the kiss he had given her. Did Lucy have feelings for him?

Considering the blush on her cheeks, Natsu think that he was correct. Natsu pressed his lips together. It was time that he found out.

"Do you like me Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy nearly dropped her book before recovering it quickly from her state of shock.

Sputtering, Lucy quickly said, "Of course I like you. Were friends, rights?"

Ouch, okay that pained Lucy.

Natsu only furrowed his eyebrows before tapping his chin. He was not convinced of her answer and Lucy knew that but she didn't want Natsu to find out about her feelings for him.

Trying to test out his theory, Natsu touched Lucy's chin and he stared into her eyes. Lucy bit her lower lip and her eyes shown the anticipation she's been waiting for. She wanted to kiss him again.

Natsu smirked. He liked Lucy for a very long time now and it was time to get his answer if she reciprocates his feelings.

Lifting her chin, Natsu pressed his firm lips on hers and Lucy immediately dropped her novel and wrapped her fingers around his neck. She didn't care for the novel that left on the ground. All she cared about was about this. Lucy's hands found home in his hair and she felt her toes curling at the excitement gnawing at her flesh.

His lips were like magic; simply magic that cast a spell on her. Natsu pulled away and he stared at Lucy.

He grinned. "See, I knew you liked me."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Lucy then pulled him into another kiss. She tasted the magic that was simply becoming poison; leaving a paradise for her to enjoy.

 _ **{I'm addicted to you**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

 _ **And I love what you do**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic?}**_

* * *

 **How was that as a new one-shot for Natsu and Lucy. I haven't made one in awhile and while listening to the song (melanie martinez remix) made me want to create a one-shot like this.**

 **Please review. Follow/favorite.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your summer,**

 **ambiguous seafish**


End file.
